At the present time electronic devices for checking mechanical systems are being used more and more frequently, for example in order to obtain monitoring of the functioning thereof.
In this way, devices are used which count the rotations made by an object able to move about an axis, such as a wheel on a vehicle, so that the latter can ensure that the use of the tire carried by the wheel is monitored.
Such a solution is described in the patent application WO 2004/110793.
In such electronic devices, the number of rotations of the object is stored in the form of counting information in the memory of the device.
However practical this may be, this solution bases its check function (that is to say correct monitoring of the mechanical system) on the exactitude of the counting information stored and is therefore vulnerable when there is a risk of this information being altered, for example by a fraudster seeking to reduce (or even to cancel) the number of turns stored by the device.